


Into guys

by vonhrym



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, felix is whipped, more tags to be added later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: Felix doesn’t know how it happened or when it developed, but he caught feelings for Sylvain. Sylvain, that dumbass redhead always seen with a girl on his arm.Overwhelmed with jealousy and frustration, Felix snaps about how he feels about Sylvain and his skirt chasing.It doesn’t exactly end like how he expected it to.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 36





	Into guys

The room was cold. Dark. Felix was normally the last person in the training room, but tonight seemed awfully lonely. Awfully... painful? Seemingly. As much as he didn’t want to admit to it, he was aware that something else was on his mind today other than how he handled his blade. Rather... someone. Someone was on his mind. 

He didn’t know where these feelings had come from. Maybe he was crazy? But... that damned redhead.. Sylvain Jose Gautier. The two were childhood friends, with Felix doing nearly everything with Sylvain and Sylvain being happy with that. Somewhere along the way, though.. he started to feel different about the skirt chaser. The man who obviously wasn’t into guys. The man that Felix constantly made fun of and was aggressive towards. How? How could feelings like these possibly grow towards someone like Sylvain? Felix sat on one of the steps of the training grounds, burying his hands in his face, his sword falling with an awfully loud clank beside him as he seated himself. He paid the noise no mind.

Felix just sat there, his head spinning. Maybe.. maybe he had a chance? Somehow? He wasn’t so sure. He slid his hands down his face, the skin of his cheeks stretching along with his fingers until his hands came off his face and down to his knees with a slap. Felix stood up and grabbed his sword, deciding he needed to go back to his dorm to clear his head. He hadn’t realized how cold it was outside. The beautiful stars and clear, dark skies were a charade- a gorgeous distraction from the bitter cold that the Pegasus Moon had to offer. 

Felix walked against the cold, sliding his sword into his belt so he could rub his forearms with his already freezing hands. On his way, he heard a voice. Perhaps a voice he knew all too well. Curiosity took over him and he changed directions, starting to head into the gardens. Oh, how he wish he hadn’t. 

Sylvain stood with some girl from the monastery. Her hair wasn’t too long, and it was blonde. She was much shorter than Sylvain was, twirling her hair in between her fingers and giggling while the stupid redhead spoke sweet nothings into her dumb ear. The man seemed completely unbothered by his actions, as usual. That dumb, attractive smirk was gracing his already distracting enough features and that damned hand of his ran through his hair along with a signature wink. 

The girl just kept giggling at anything Sylvain said. Clearly, she wasn’t actually interested... couldn’t Sylvain see that? Or was this really just a game to him? Felix had to turn away once the girl placed her hand on his chest.

Felix felt sick.

He picked up his pace, now nearly running to get back to his dorm room. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. His heart hurt. Everything seemed to hurt as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, throwing his sword aside and throwing himself on his bed. What the hell? What in the name of the goddess started to make him feel like this? Felix wanted to scream, he wanted to cry- but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find it in him to let out a single noise other than a sniffle of his nose. 

He should be used to this by now. Sylvain picking up new girls every two weeks and letting them get all touchy and personal with him. Felix should be used to that crushing feeling that he’d never be with Sylvain no matter how much he thought about it. He should be used to that pain. Somehow, him seeing it over and over again only made him grow more and more weak, rather than immune. 

He looked up at the ceiling. Damn that Goddess, was she laughing at him? Giving Sylvain more and more girls to have fun with while Felix just lay in his bed by himself and wishing those girls were him instead? Felix being the one touching Sylvain’s chest, getting close to him, letting him whisper nothings into his ear, maybe even letting him... no. No, he needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to get him out of his mind. Felix needed to move on. To love another, to spend time with another. He sat up in his bed, starting to peel his clothes from off his body. As he took off his clothing, he couldn’t help it but to stop thinking about Sylvain again.

His smile... his smile was so bright that it could put the sun to shame. Sylvain was so slightly freckled if you really looked, and Felix loved that on him. It was adorable... it was like Sylvain was a star, and his freckles were his constellation. And, Goddess, his laugh. His laugh could cure soldiers of their wounds, Felix was certain. Such a sound so beautiful and so pure definitely had to have been a gift from the Goddess herself. His hands, calloused and bruised from how hard he’d clutch the axes and lances he’d use in battle- but the hands with such tough texture seemed to be so soft when the redhead placed his hand on Felix’s back or patted his head to tease. 

Before he knew it, Felix was laying in bed, hair out and sprawled all over the pillow, clutching his blankets close to his lips and smiling like a giddy child who was just given the okay to consume the candy they’ve been craving. He was an idiot who fantasized about a man he couldn’t have. He was an idiot who grew feelings for someone who would never feel the same about him because of his sexual orientation. Felix’s smile slowly started to fade at the realization he should be used to by now.

He thought of the times Sylvain would so playfully flirt with him. He’d ask for a kiss, he’d ask to do his hair, he even asked to hold hands to the dining hall once- but it couldn’t have been legit. Sylvain liked girls. Felix likes guys. The dreams and fantasies he’d never admit to having about that dreamy redhead were nothing more than just purely dreams and fantasies. He should be used to that same heartbreak.

Felix closed his eyes. Finally, a tear rolled down his cheek, off his nose and onto his pillow. He clutched his blankets harder.

Why was he wasting his time?


End file.
